A tunable laser-based trace gas analyzer, such as for example a tunable diode laser absorption spectrometer (TDLAS) can employ a narrow line width (e.g. approximately single frequency) laser light source that is tuned across a trace gas absorption frequency range of a target analyte for each measurement of a sample volume of gas. Ideally, the laser light source in such an analyzer exhibits no material change in the starting and ending frequency of successive laser scans under a constant laser injection current and operating temperature. Additionally, it can be desirable to achieve long term stability of the frequency tuning rate of the laser as a function of the laser injection current, over the scan range, and over repetitive scans over a prolonged period of service.
Depending on the operational wavelength, however, currently available tunable laser sources (e.g. diode lasers and semiconductor lasers) can typically exhibit a wavelength drift on the order of a few picometers (on the order of a gigahertz) per day to fractions of picometers per day. A typical trace gas absorption band line width can in some instances be on the order of a fraction of a nanometer to microns. Thus, drift or other variations in the output intensity of the laser light source can, over time, introduce critical errors in identification and quantification of trace gas analytes, particularly in gas having one or more background compounds whose absorption spectra might interfere with absorption features of a target analyte.